


Big

by grassyhyuuga



Category: Naruto
Genre: Character Study, Double Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-05
Updated: 2013-05-05
Packaged: 2017-12-10 11:44:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/785691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grassyhyuuga/pseuds/grassyhyuuga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Tobirama was born with a frown on his face."</p><p>A first attempt at exploring the relationship between the Senju brothers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Big

**Author's Note:**

> My grasp on their characterisation is a work-in-progress, so to speak. This character study is in preparation for a longer fic that's still in the planning stages.

Tobirama was born with a frown on his face.

He knows he's not the funnest person to be around. It's no matter **—** he doesn't _want_ to be around people who value fun over practicalities, anyway.

Some people think his stoic attitude comes from a lifelong resentment of his brother's vastly superior skills. That is, of course, not true.

He feels every offense deeply. He can't seem to brush them off like lint, as he often sees his brother doing with ease. It's the only thing Tobirama's ever envied about him.

Everything about Hashirama is _big_. His brother has a big heart, a big laugh, big ideals, and is concerned solely with the big picture. By extension, only "big" things bothered him, if at all.

In contrast, Tobirama sometimes feel petty and small. A glance or a word is enough to distress him for days. This sensitivity is alternately amusing and worrying for Hashirama, who reads him in the way that only brothers can.

 _You feel too much_ , he booms, vibrating air molecules beyond the borders of Fire Country.

 _Look who's talking_ , he wants to snap back, but he doesn't because while Tobirama is ruthlessly pragmatic when it comes to doing the _right thing_ , he is not cruel. Instead, he settles for a narrowing of the eyes and remembers his brother's face, fraught with shadows, after the creation of the Valley of the End.

He frowns. 


End file.
